


Pokemon Tabletop Campaign

by N0_Grimms_Temperance



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Descriptive PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0_Grimms_Temperance/pseuds/N0_Grimms_Temperance
Summary: This is a character I made-up, along with a sort of profile and his backstory.Feel free to use him in a story, just make sure to credit me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To Angelarts:
> 
> Hi, I'm Spencer.  
> I am doing this on here because I have no other way of doing it. I know that I won't be able to participate, but I just really wanted to tell you, Angelarts, about my character and his poké-partners anyway. 
> 
> This character means a lot to me as I have actually suffered the same condition and similar pains as he, and still do, but with different causes.
> 
> So anyway here's my character. I actually have two descriptions for his background.
> 
> Here's a playlist I cobbled together/listened to while writing this. No copyright infringement because I OBVIOUSLY don't own any of it. That and it's unlisted and I honestly doubt anyone is going to use it while reading . . . .  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxkWPTQj8eLu2SKSlDuvhSMAcEBZeoDIK  
>   
> 

**Name** : Jayden "Jay/Embers" Harthorne

  
  


**Family** :  
  
Father (widowed)  
Mother (killed by a pack of wild pokémon)  
Joseph "Joe/Frost" Harthorne (twin brother, deceased)

**Goals** :  
  
-Heal from past traumas  
-Develop his abilities  
-Protect his brother, now first pokémon, to the best of his ability  
-Raise and protect his other partners to the best of his ability  


**Minor Goals** :  
  
-Train his pokémon to get stronger.  
-Earn and collect Gym-Badges  
-Defeat the "Elite Four"  


  
  


**Notes** :  
  
-Suffers from PTSD.  
  
-Has an extreme fear of Houndoom (or MN-Lycanroc),  
as it was these that are responsible for the loss of most  
of his family.  
  
-Has a moderate unease/wariness, formerly extreme fear,  
of pokémon in general.  
  
-First pokémon also fears houndoom (or MN-Lycanroc)for reasons  
learned in Jay's backstory.  
  
-Prefers and is comfortable around ghost-type and psychic-type pokémon.  
  
-Completely unknown to Jay, his father was parents used to be huge  
contributors to and paid for the majority of Team Rocket's funding.  
Jay's family literally owns 25% of team Rocket.  
  
-This is part of the inheritance, but Jay only knows about his family's  
money and nothing more. At least until he's eighteen.  
  
-Jay, at fourteen, realizes that he finds other boys (later men) attractive,  
and not girls.  
  
-Jay is a psychic  
  
-His abilities are: clairempathy (psychic empathy), telepathy, astral projection and telekinesis.  
His abilities only reach destructive-levels in extreme stress.  
e.g. panic attack  
  
-"Phantump are tree stumps that are possessed by the spirits of children  
who got lost and died in the woods." - Pokédex, Pokémon: Y  
*this is important in the beginning of the story.

  
  


**Pokémon** :  
* _Jay has four partners that I personally feel are essential to his_  
_background and psychological/emotional healing_  
  
Phantump  > Trevenant (first) (Joe/Frost)  
-This pokémon is an absolute must as you will learn in the backstory.  
Moves: Will-o-Wisp  
Confuse Ray  
Phantom Force  
Horn Leech  
  
Mimikyu (second) (Caspar/Cas)  
-This pokémon is his first real friend.  
-He is the timid and shy friend that is secretly a badass  
who will literally fight for his friends  
Moves: Shadow Sneak  
Bulk Up  
Substitute  
Leech Life  
  
Misdreavous > Mismagius (third) (Morrigan/Morri)  
-Jay's second true friend that Frost beat for accidentally hurting him  
-The deeply caring friend that will rip those she  
perceives as a threat to her friends apart  
Moves: Hyper Voice > Calm Mind  
Will-o-Wisp > Curse  
Hex  
Dazzling Gleam  
  
Eevee > Espeon (fourth) (Samantha/Sami)  
-Imprinted on Jay and sees him as a father of sorts  
-Is the compassionate/empathetic one of the group. (Cole)  
-Can sense when Jay's in pain and projects comforting  
feelings to him to help fix the pain. *cough, Cole, cough*  
-If you hadn't guessed already, the "Cole" of the group  
Moves: Protect  
Wish  
Morning Sun  
Dazzling Gleam

  
  


**Backstory** :  
  
When Jay and his brother, Joe, were six years old, they watched helplessly as their mother was  
violently killed, ripped apart and then partially eaten by the pack of houndoom (or mn-lycanroc).  
When pokémon had finished, they tried shaking their mother awake (as they are six yrs old and  
don't truly understand death). They ran back home to get and explain what happened their father.  
Distraught over the death of his wife, their father goes into town and gathers a group of friends  
and family to hunt and put-down the pokémon responsible. 

Four years later (both 10 yrs old), while the twins are playing in the woods behind their new house,  
they are attacked by another pack of houndoom (or mn-lycanroc). The boys get separated, but Jay manages  
to run back home and explain what happened. His father then ran out to find his brother. 

About two hours later, his father returns stating that they can't find Joe and calls the authorities to  
organize a search party.  
As days of searching turn into weeks, and later months, Jay's father, to his sheer disappointment and  
despair, reluctantly gives up the search. About two years later, Joe is declared deceased (that's how it is i.r.l.).

Jay (now 12 yrs old), wanting to know whether or not this is true, gets a ouija board and tries to contact his  
brother.  
( _If anyone thinks that's to much, say the same to Ghost-Pokémon. If they can exist, so can ghost-humans._  
as also evident when Ash and Pikachu died and became ghosts in the first season of the anime) (It should also be  
noted that in this period of time, Jay's father has been coping by drinking and this is how Jay managed to get a  
ouija board. by stealing his fathers credit card. As to where he got it, Toys "R" us)

While using the board, he contacts and communicates with a spirit and is given a message, "The weeping  
willow calls for her twins". Jay recognizes this as the secret phrase he and his twin used when they wanted to play  
in their tree fort. So in the middle of the night, Jay snuck out to the tree fort.  
When he gets there, he finds the interior covered in two years worth of dust. 

After waiting a while, he gets an uneasy feeling and goes to leave. Only to discover that he was being watched  
by a small pokémon. Terrified, he screams and curls up in a corner in a short panic attack. 

After what felt like hours, he looks up to see the pokémon holding up a drawing, he didn't at first recognize,  
and looking at him expectantly.  
Reluctantly taking the drawing, he examines it. Noticing it's the same style his brother used to draw in and  
that it's a newer drawing, he excitedly starts looking around and calling out for his brother. 

After waiting a few minutes, he turns back to the pokémon to see it drawing some more. When the pokémon  
finishes, it shows him the drawing in the same style as his brother's. After observing the creature, he realizes  
that the little pokémon must be his brother, as the pokémon is behaving in exactly the same way as Joe.

When he told his father, he (father) was wary of the little pokémon and disregarded Jay's assumptions as  
coincidental similarities. Eventually, he warms up to the mysterious (they don't know what it is yet) little  
pokémon, seeing as ho it makes his son happy. Happier than he has been since his other son had disappeared.

Two years after that, Jay's father decides to take his son (now 14) and his son's pokémon, Frost, on a vacation  
to the Alola region.  
( _It should be noted that by this point, Jay has developed psychic abilities in the forms of_  
clairempathy, telepathy, astral projection and telekinesis (for some unknown reason, he can affect spirits and other non-corporeal entities).

While on Ula'ula island, Jay and Frost explore and play in an abandoned store where they meet another small  
pokémon. As Jay see's the pokémon, he starts to have a panic attack. After fifteen minutes of his brother helping  
him, they both notice the little pokémon looking sad and guilty. Feeling bad about his brother's panic attack  
upsetting the little pokémon, Frost explains a little bit as to why Jay reacted that way.  
( _yes, explains to it. pokémon are sentient and able to communicate with one another_ )  
Frost shows Jay that the little pokémon is sorry and they quickly befriend the little pokémon.

They later discover that the pokémon is called a Mimikyu and that Frost is actually a pokémon native to  
the Kalos region, called Phantump. Jay, Joe/Frost and Mimikyu all agree on Caspar as Mimikyu's new name.  
They head back home a week later.

Another year passes and Jay (15) and his father temporarily move to the Johto region for his father's work. 

One night, about a month in, while on a midnight stroll, with Frost and Caspar, They are attacked by a shadow.  
The shadow releases a piercing wail that has Jay covering his ears in pain. Frost and Cas however, seem unaffected  
by the scream (as it is a normal type move, Hyper Voice). Frost seeing his brother in pain, attacks the shadow while  
Caspar stands guard over Jay. After defeating it, Jay looks to see the shadow that had attacked and finds a pokémon  
that looks like a grey head with a red necklace and what appeared to be a skirt. Taking it to a pokémon center, he  
learns that it is a misdreavous. 

After conversing with his friends, Frost and Cas, the decide that they're going to wait for the misdreavous to wake  
up and ask if it wants to join them as a friend and traveling companion.  
When the misdreavous woke up, they talked to it and asked if it would like to join them. Upon agreeing, and learning  
the it was female, Jay decided to name her Morrigan, because the yellow in her eyes reminded him of his favorite  
video game character. 

In the span of four months (still 15), after a mild panic attack, Jay had befriended an Eevee, which later evolved  
into an Espeon, and named her Sami.

One month after Sami evolved, Three months of contemplating, Jay decided to tell his father that he wanted  
to travel on his own for a while. As one can most probably imagine, that went down horribly. And In all honesty,  
despite his urge to rebel and argue and just leave, he understood exactly why his father didn't want him to go.  
His father was scared, and Jay was too. Terrified even. But he felt he had needed to do it.

A few weeks pass and Jay's father decided to talk to his son about his wanting to travel. After a long discussion,  
they both agreed that Jay would call every morning, afternoon and night while away, so that his father would know  
that he was safe.

A month into his travels, now with his sixth gym badge and with more control over his PTSD, Jay signed up  
for a small pokémon tournament. Excited he called his dad to inform of the news. Happy to see his son in  
such a great mood, and proud at seeing how far his son had made it with his pokémon, he told his Jay to  
be careful and to keep him informed.

The battles in the week following his went by like a breeze. He had an almost unfair advantage in that he  
had three mystery pokémon (His brother, a Trevenant now, Cas, a Mimikyu and Morri, now a Mismagius) to  
all regions ( _except Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola_ ), one of them also being a type almost completely alien to regions  
other than Kalos and Alola (Cas' fairy-type). With them, Jay not only decimated each of his opponents, as  
nobody had any idea of what to expect from Jay's team, but also attracted the attention of the whole Johto  
and Kanto regions as "The Boy and his Enigmas.

One week after the first match, and keeping his father well informed, he was in the semi-finals. Ecstatic,  
he ran out to the field, ready for his match to begin. The other trainer standing on the other side. Jay let  
out Frost. Then as the other trainer let out their pokémon, His attitude came crashing down and everything  
went to hell.

In the sheer terror of his panic attack, he couldn't notice how his brother now stood next to him in equal  
fear and despair, unable to move. Sensing their friends distress, Caspar, Morrigan and Sami jumped out of  
their pokéballs to defend Jay and Frost. Caspar, recognizing the pokémon on the field as the same one  
described by the brothers, jumped in and attacked the houndoom (or mn-lycanroc) relentlessly. Using misdirecting and  
confusing the houndoom (Substitute), then striking it with shadows (Shadow Sneak) and leeching of it's blood (Leech Life).  
Morri, seeing Cas' assault, joins in attacking what she perceive to be an extreme danger to their friends. Firing off  
violet wisps to damage (Hex), releasing blinding flashes of light (Dazzling Gleam) and inflicting a much pain as  
she could (Curse).

As soon as Jay recovered, he took in his surroundings in horror. After looking around himself, seeing what his  
panic and his fear had caused, and feeling horrible guilt for it, he forfeit and went back home. Quitting the  
league and his gym challenge as well.

Three months later, Jay receives a call from his father's work. Expecting it to be his dad, he answers as such, only  
to be somewhat surprised that it was another man. Wondering why someone else had called from his father's work,  
he listened to the man explain why he was calling as fear slowly began to rise up inside to the point where he dropped  
the phone and passed out. 

Two days. It had been two days since his father's manager had called to inform him that there had been an accident  
and his farther had been taken to the hospital. Two days sitting by his bed, waiting for him to wake up. The doctors  
had told him that his father had six broken ribs, a collapsed lung and that there were signs of blunt trauma, as is he'd  
fallen and hit his head hard. All in all, they weren't confident in his chances of survival.

Another two days and Jay was being dragged out screaming and crying after his father had flat-lined.

Three months later. Jays first birthday without his family. Yes he still had his brother, but that was somewhat different.  
Joe/Frost was still dead. And that's what hurt the most, his whole family was now dead. And he had witnessed the two  
of them dying and believed himself responsible for his brother. His mother ripped apart in front of him, abandoning  
his brother in the forest with those rabid beasts. And now his father, as the life slipped away from his still form.

Another three months, on his sixteenth birthday, Jay makes his way to the medicine cabinet where he swallows all the  
pills and liquids he can find there.

He wakes up four days later in a hospital to find that he is now under ISW (intense suicide watch) and his pokémon have  
been confiscated, and taken to pokémon center, for both his and their own safety. 

Six months after his attempt, having been moved to PSW (periodic suicide watch) after four months of ISW, he is  
released from the hospital and is reunited with his pokémon, his dearest friends.

At seventeen, after talking it over with Frost, Caspar, Morri and Sami, Jay decides to sell his house, furniture and both  
his and his father's cars and uses the money to purchase  
plane-tickets to another region where he in turn purchases a large house using his the rest and some of his vast  
inheritance.

(to Angelarts - It is here in Jay's story that his part in the tabletop campaign would begin.) 

(to Anyone Else - It should probably be at this point that you, if you so choose, use him in  
your story. If you want to change a few minor things, or add more detail, feel free.)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to use my OC (Jay) and his pokémon, just ask by leaving a comment and make sure to credit him as my character.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to change some things, like the pokémon into other things, to use him for another fandom, feel free.  
>   
> An example being, changing the pack of houndoom to a pack of wolves (or werewolves),  
> or changing his pokémon to animals or mythological creatures, etc.


End file.
